Kids Next Door, The Next Generation
by super secret shadow
Summary: It's 25 years later and Sector V got new members  Numbuh 6-10  and they have to face a new threat. A person on Deviant Art called geoffHeaven owns the original concept. I need someone who can draw anime KND well for deviantArt. REVIEW!


Codename: Kids Next Door: Next Generation

Chapter 1: Introduction.

25 years ago.  
Sector V were at numbuh One's house saying goodbye to Nigel before he gets blasted off. They made a promise 'to always be kind to kids' before Numbuh One walked in the space ship. The door closed then Numbuh One shed a tear and the ship blasted off with Father trying to catch him.

22 years ago.  
Numbuh One was walking through the hallway of the Galactic Kids Next Door Sector Omega Treehouse. "Okay Numbuh 1, I'll just take your universal translater" Numbuh Blorz (an alien digit for 1) said, holding a little chip taker. "You'll be going into the Teens Next Door along with the rest of your freinds" Numbuh Blorz added then took the translater out.

16 years ago.  
Sector V were walking down the walkway, awaiting the terrible news. They walked up the stairs and stood in front of the generation 9 soopreme leader Numbuh 1 (the numbuhs get reused every ten years) and he said "Bad new. We ran out of gumballs!" He yelled in a negative way. "Oh and you're no longer part of the Teens Next Door" he said as if he didn't care.

Present  
"Numbuh 7, 8, 9 and 10 are here!" Numbuh 6 AKA Michael Mckenze, the leader and field officer, said looking across the room. Numbuh 7 AKA Cody Beatles, the Combat specialist and medical officer, was sitting on the couch, bored. Numbuh 8 AKA Eliza Strowd, The second in command and tactical officer was standing there. Numbuh 9 AKA James Douglas "JD" Gilligan, the diveronary tactics officer and spy, was skating around the room. Numbuh 10 AKA Amy Lynn Gilligan, the 2 by 4 technology officer and pilot, was working on A.G. (Against Gravity) technology. "Okay, Let's GO!" Numbuh 6 yelled as the team ran into the R.O.C.K.E.T. (Reely Over-speedy Comet Keeps Emiting Terror) and Numbuh 10 started the engines and flew off.  
"Okay team, Our mission is to catch the 'Soccer Dad' an evil adult who's forcing kids to play soccer" Numbuh 6 said. "Soccer balls incoming!" Numbuh 10 screamed. "Evasive action!" Numbuh 6 ordered as the ship started shifting rapidly, knocking everything except Numbuh 10. "Oh sorry, here" she said placing her A.G. on the ship. Ship ship then spun upside down, but nothing was even shaking or rocking. Then a soccer ball blasted through the ship, narrowly avoiding Numbuh 10, and smashed into the engines. The ship then started falling closer and closer to the ground. "Get ready to eject!" Numbuh 10 screamed pulling a switch. Then all the seats sprung out of the ship and a parachute came out. When the seats landed a tall man and the local football team surounded the team. "Looks like NEW recruits!" Soccer Dad said cruelly

"Your turn for kick practice!" Soccer Dad said to Numbuh 7 as he stood out in front of the football field looking at the football then looking at Soccer Dad, then looking back at the football. He started running towards te football and kicked it... right at Soccer Dad. Soccer Dad fell over, stunned as Sector V surounded him. Numbuh 10 put the A.G. on Soccer Dad's foot then the team picked up and carried Soccer Dad away as fast as they can while the football team charged towards them. "I'll take care of this" Numbuh 7 said, charging towards the football team screaming "AAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"This mission was very successful team!" Numbuh 6 said. "Now we had a little chat with Soccer Dad, but he didn't say anything. though when we searched him we found a red card with the initials N.U. Unfortunatly, we don't know what these stand for" "Could N.U. stand for Not U?" Numbuh 10 joked "No"

Somewhere unknown  
"Sir, Soccer Dad's been captured!" A mysterious person in black said. The man covered in red started laughing. "What's so funny?" "She was just a distraction for the first phase of our plan! Now it's time to eliminate the Rainbow Monkey theme park!" "Woah" "Yes, for only I, Nigel Uno can think of such a plan"

The End... of chapter one.


End file.
